The Relationship of the Beauty and the Insufferable
by DudeDuderElDuderino
Summary: Robin loves Raven but she belongs to Beast Boy. Don't worry, he has a plan. But how far is he willing to go to be with Raven? One-Shot. It's very shot but you should read it anyway :)


**The Relationship of the Beauty and the Insufferable**

I love Raven and I hate Beast Boy. Raven belongs to me and I will do anything I can to be with her and to get rid of that grass stain. I know, me out of all people, especially a hero, would be so coldhearted about something like this, however, it speaks of how much I love her. Something like this has to be handled delicately, for we are on the same team and to protect my image as a hero. The situation will speak for itself as I do have a plan for this. And I am positive it will work.

And please do not get the impression that I hate Beast Boy for who he is. I hate him for having the attention of Raven. I am the leader of the team and the one that used to work with Batman. I should be the one she wants.

There is one glaring weakness of Beast Boy that I could work into my advantage. As great as a team member he can be, and his abilities of a changeling is astonishing, he prides himself to be a prankster. Usually any hero in a sense would never pride themselves in something so immature and tasteless. He has pranked me, Cyborg, Starfire and yes, even his beloved Raven. It something almost everyone, even me, has gotten use to and manage to deal with it.

Sunset arrived at Titans Tower and everyone had gone to an exquisite superhero party. All the Titans left early except for Beast Boy and I. Beast Boy walked into the living room ready to go. I was excited for tonight and therefore excited to see him.

"Are you almost ready to go Beast Boy? Oh, wait before you say anything, I was wondering if you would like to pull a prank."

"A prank? At the party? Yeah, dude! Let's do it! I am surprised that you out of all people would suggest it but whatever bro."

"You got to live a little I guess. But we need to run to a store and gather supplies."

"What is the prank?"

"You'll have to wait and see. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh boy! I bet this is going to good. I can't wait to see the faces of… who are we pranking?"

"I was thinking Raven, but only if you want to."

"Dude, just because we are going out doesn't mean she can't be the target. Let's get her."

"Your call."

"I say we do it. Let's go man, I can't wait!"

"I don't Beast Boy, I'm actually having second thoughts on this prank."

"Don't be such a wimp dude. Raven will know it will be me, get mad for a few seconds and then she will forgive me by kissing me. Now let's go."

Beast Boy grabbed my arm and ran me to the T-Car. I took the wheel because Beast Boy didn't know where the party was or the store that I suggested we should go to get supplies. Beast Boy jumped in excitement during the drive and was a constant bother to me. The streets were surprisingly empty, the civilian count on the roads were merely none.

It was about time before I stopped the T-Car. "Oooo we're here! Uh dude, where's the store?" Beast Boy observed that there wasn't one nearby but he wouldn't question anything further. As good-natured as he is, he is dense in the head.

"I really didn't mean store but a place I knew where we could get things. I thought if I said that, you wouldn't want to do it."

"Don't be stupid Robin, you know I would never turn down a good prank. I trust dude."

"Good! It's down in this alley over here." Without another word, Beast Boy jolted towards it. This was even easier than I thought. He aimlessly wandered around trying to find something that wasn't even there. I walked towards a trashcan and open it up to see if it is still there, and it is. This was part of the plan I was nervous about, wondering if it would still be there for this many hours. I pull out the gun slowly, without Beast Boy looking of course, and cocked it behind my back. "Beast Boy! Over here!"

He quickly made his way towards me as I pointed down in the trashcan for him to look. Beast Boy gazed in the trashcan wide eyes excited to see whatever he expected to be in there. I pulled the gun to his head and shot him.

The body fell to the floor and his body laid lifeless. And now, Raven can be mine.


End file.
